An antenna apparatus provided with a plurality of antenna elements and hence having a wide-bandwidth compatibility is known.
Further, an antenna apparatus is known, in which impedance characteristic associated with the resonance frequency band of an antenna element that covers a high-frequency band is improved to thereby reduce the frequencies in the resonance frequency band and enable the antenna apparatus to be made compact.
There is a demand for an antenna apparatus that has a wider-bandwidth compatibility and can be made compact.